


The Dumping Ground

by leeshur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, Foster Care, M/M, i'm nervous about uploading this, probably will be a slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeshur/pseuds/leeshur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, where am I being dumped this time?” he asked lightly, tamping down on the slowly rising feelings of resentment and slight apprehension bubbling in his chest. </p>
<p>Eren's been shunted back and forth between numerous homes for more reasons than he can count. Resentful but resigned about his situation, he's convinced that his new placement will eventually follow the same path.</p>
<p>Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I apologise in advance if it's a little slap-dash. 
> 
> Updates will probably be sporadic, forgive me. I have a few other Levi/Eren fics written down and if I'm being completely honest - out of all of them this one's the least developed.
> 
> Note: it actually isn't developed at all so pretty much everything going forward may be subject to change because I suck.
> 
> The rating will change later on.
> 
> \--
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and loved. 
> 
> Also, I'm British so if any of the vernacular in this fic is unfamiliar/confusing, please ask!

Gazing out of the car window, Eren Jaeger sighed as he watched the mishmash of houses and streets pass him by. Shifting restlessly about in his seat, he tried to ease out the crick that had settled in his back. They’d been on the road for at least three hours or so the last time he checked and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Eren, this is probably only going to be a temporary placement. I’d much rather get you settled somewhere permanent-”

He had to suppress a derisive laugh at that. Since when was anything in _his_ life permanent?

“-but this will have to do for now, I’m up to my eyes in paperwork after your last placement fell through and this was the best place that I could find on such short notice. I’m sorry.”

He huffed out another sigh as he turned to look at Petra. She was still watching the road but would occasionally give the sat-nav, her new life-line, a quick glance. Eren couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. Despite his initial misgivings, he’d come to like her. Unlike his last social worker, she actually seemed to give a shit about him and what he had to say. He’d been the one to suggest that she bought a sat-nav - after she’d managed to get them lost on the way to his last placement - and she’d actually listened. Honestly, he had to admit that he hadn’t minded too much about getting lost. They’d spent most of the journey belting out the lyrics to their favourite songs that played on the radio in between idle chit-chat. The two of them just _clicked_ and that was precisely why he found it hard, if not impossible to be annoyed with her. Anyway, it wasn’t her fault that this was happening after all.

It was his.

“So, where am I being dumped this time?” he asked lightly, tamping down on the slowly rising feelings of resentment and slight apprehension bubbling in his chest. Stretching, he grunted in relief as the pressure in his back abated with a small _pop_.

Petra shook her head vigorously at his question, auburn locks swishing to-and-fro. “You’re not being _dumped_ anywhere Eren. I wish you wouldn’t say that. You’re not rubbish! You know that, right?” Pulling a face at his non-committal shrug, she continued, “Anyway, I’m pretty sure I told you where I’m taking you at least three times now. It’s called Sina House. Most of the other kids there are going to be around your age.”

Eren wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He knew Petra was trying to make him feel comfortable about the situation, trying to reassure him that he’d make friends _this_ time but he knew better. It wasn’t for lack of trying to be friendly on his part but he was forthright and abrasive at the best of times and such glowing qualities didn’t really garner him friendships. Not worthwhile ones, anyway.

Rather than giving a voice to his misgivings, he nodded once before turning back to the window. Mercifully, Petra seemed to pick up on Eren’s growing sense of disquiet and turned on the radio before dropping the conversation.

 

\--

 

Bringing the car to a halt, Petra sighed fondly at Eren’s sleeping form. As per usual, he was dead to the world with his cheek pressed firmly against the window and his hair in its perpetual state of disarray. Despite what had been written in his file, she knew that he was a good kid.

Yeah, a good kid who’d been through the mill and back.

This was the worst part of her job. As much as she detested Eren’s turn of phrase, she couldn’t help but feel like she was _dumping_ him off to another place where he’d be unhappy. With each placement, she’d quietly hoped that he’d settle in and with a little luck, make some friends so that the experience wouldn’t be so difficult for him. Time and time again, she’d been proven wrong. Time and time again, she’d ended up having to console both Eren and more recently, _herself_ with the usual platitudes of, “Maybe next time’ll be different,” or, “We just need to keep looking.”

Drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, she deliberated over letting him sleep for a few more minutes but decided against it.

_‘It’s better if he gets this part over and done with now.’_

“Eren, we’re here.” She shook him gently with one arm in a vain attempt to rouse him.

Nope, as usual, he wasn’t complying.

Raising her voice she tried again and shook him a little more vigorously. “Wake up Eren, it’s time.”

With a resounding yawn, Eren blearily opened an eye. “M’wake… you can stop shaking me now, Petra.” He unstuck his cheek from the window and sheepishly began to rub at the mark he’d left with his shirt sleeve.

Chuckling, Petra biffed him lightly on the arm. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll clean it later. You’re just smearing it about.”

Pausing his ministrations, Eren yawned again and began to roll his neck back and forth. He'd fallen asleep at an awkward angle and the tension in his neck was killing him. He was so intent on trying to reduce his discomfort that he almost missed what Petra was saying to him.

“I’m so sorry Eren but I can’t go in with you this time. I really need to head back to the office as soon as possible to get your paperwork sorted. Don’t worry though, they know you’re coming today; it won’t be like _last_ time.”

“No fear.”

Petra hesitated.

Eren waited.

He knew what was coming next. She was giving him _that_ look. The look that guaranteed he was going to hear something he wouldn’t like.

“Eren… We’re going to let your dad know where you are, just in case he wants to visit you.”

Bracing herself, Petra waited for Eren to start balking.

It didn’t take him long.

“Why? I thought that you said that this is only going to be a temporary placement? There’s no point!”

_‘He hasn’t bothered to visit me before, so why would that change now?’_ he thought bitterly, _‘He doesn’t give a shit about me and the feeling’s fucking mutual.’_

Petra gnawed on her bottom lip – something she did often around Eren, he’d noticed – before responding, “No, I said that this was _probably_ going to be a temporary placement. Everything’s still up in the air at the moment – it may end up being permanent.” As Eren began to ball his hands into fists, Petra knew that she needed to nip the situation in the bud quickly.

“Eren, I can understand why you’re upset, but you know that I’m just following procedure here. Please calm down. You don't have to see him if you really don't want to, but we do have to let him know where you are.”

He acquiesced with an unhappy grunt before slumping further down into his seat.

“Fine... Can I go now?”

With a sigh, Petra nodded and exited her side of the car before opening the boot. After fumbling with his seatbelt for a few moments, Eren followed, slamming the door behind him.

Yanking his luggage out of the boot, he pulled on the carry-case and stomped down the pavement before pausing.

He didn't know where he was going.

Petra's calling voice was lilted with badly concealed amusement, "It's the house with the red door and the sign outside that says ' _Sina House_ ', Eren."

Of _course_ it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmarks. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to be yet but I hope this is long enough. I know that not much happens in this chapter but the exposition is a (necessary) pain in my arse.
> 
> The doorbell's tune is the beginning part of 'Guren no Yumiya', I couldn't resist.
> 
> I left a few hints here and there about a certain someone who'll be making an appearance soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter~

As he trundled up towards the house, carry-case in tow, Eren's mind was besieged with conflicting thoughts.

_'I could pretend to ring the doorbell, Petra wouldn't hear it from over there. She' d drive off and I could leave with no one being any the wiser. It'd be easy.'_

He shook his head emphatically at the implausibility of that _ever_ working out.

 _'That's stupid. I know Petra and she knows me. There's absolutely_ no _way she'd leave unless she saw me go inside the house. Plus, running away didn't work out so well the last time I tried. Where would I even_ go _? I don't know this area.'_

Casually glancing backwards over his shoulder as he walked, Eren didn't even sigh once his suspicions were confirmed. Petra was leaning against the side of her car with her eyes trained on him. He couldn't read her exact expression from this distance but he could just picture the look of resigned-but-determined expectation on her face, could visualise the anticipatory bracing of her muscles. If he tried to make a break for it, she'd be there in a flash.

It had happened before and it'd led to him making a mental note to _never again_ assume that he could outrun someone shorter than him.

With his unburdened hand, he gave her a sardonic little wave, - one that was returned cheerfully - before turning his head to face forward once more.

He'd almost reached the front door.

He'd never let Petra, or for that matter, anyone else know that this was usually when his heart rate would accelerate to frenetic levels and his palms would become slick with sweat. This was the point where his life would change in some way, usually for the worse.

The point of no return.

_'I can do this. This isn't anything new; there's no reason to panic.'_

Steeling himself with that thought, he wiped a hand on his jeans before ringing the doorbell.

The house chimed an unfamiliarly harsh but short tune back at him. Eren wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't that. For a fleeting moment, he wondered whether it was an omen of some sort before he shrugged that thought away.

_'Keep it together.'_

He resisted the urge to look at Petra again. He didn't want her to think that he was nervous. _Not_ that he was, of course. He just didn't want to give her the wrong impression. That was most definitely it.

 

\--

 

Shifting his weight between each foot, he waited. It seemed like an age before someone opened the door and despite his anxiety, he was grateful for the small reprieve. The anticipation was getting to him.

A sloppily dressed girl answered the door. At a glance, Eren guessed that she was slightly taller than him and lithely built. A healthy smattering of freckles rested on her nose and cheeks and her dark hair was tied back into a messy pony-tail.

Frowning, she eyed him up and down uncomprehendingly before something behind her olive eyes seemed to light up with recognition.

"You're the new meat, right?" she asked plainly, leaning against the doorframe in a bored manner.

_'What the hell kind of question is that?'_

Furrowing his brows, Eren decided against humouring her.

"I'm Eren, if that's what you're asking."

The girl clicked her fingers and grinned wickedly at his response.

" _Eren_. _That_ was the name! Sorry, I'm shit at remembering names. Yeah, Hanji's been expecting you. Come in."

She scooted out of Eren's way so that he could pass. Once he and his carry-case had crossed the threshold, she began to close the door but halted suddenly. Eren, noticing the pause, shot a curious look her way.

"You know her?" she asked, rolling her eyes at Eren's confused expression. As if to illustrate her point, she nodded her head forward slightly. Following her gaze, Eren realised that the girl was referring to Petra who was still surveying the scene attentively. She waved again after she noticed the two teens standing in the doorway staring at her before stepping inside her car quickly.

"She's my social worker. She was waiting for me to run off, I think." Eren admitted, scrubbing a hand through his mop of hair awkwardly.

The girl barked out a laugh at that, shaking her head with mirth before closing the door.

"Shit kid, I wasn't too sure about you ten seconds ago, but it's clear but you'll fit in just _fine_ around here. I'm Ymir."

Eren nodded and bit back a hesitant smile. He hadn't fucked up so far, but he wasn't about to let down his guard.

His reticence was vindicated once Ymir turned around to face him. Glancing down at his feet, she frowned.

"Are you _nuts_? Take off your damn shoes." she hissed urgently.

Nonplussed but alarmed at her tone, Eren quickly shucked off his old pair of Converse before placing them on a nearby shoe-rack.

Ymir didn't deign to explain her sudden change in attitude so Eren couldn't help but wonder if ' _Sina House'_ was one of _those_ totalitarian homes where small messes were regarded as a practically criminal offence. He hoped not; those kinds of homes weren't fun at all.

It wasn't like he was a slob, but he _was_ a teenage boy after all. A little bit of dirt here and a little bit of clutter there didn't bother him.

His ruminating was abruptly interrupted by Ymir.

"Wait here, I'll fetch Hanji."

He opened his mouth to thank her but Ymir, once again, cut him off as she bellowed a booming-

" **HANJI, HE'S HERE!** "

-before bounding up the stairs, two steps at time.

In wake of her departure, Eren took a chance to glance about the place. The hallway _was_ very clean and didn't help to assuage his concerns. However, he had to concede that it was nicely decorated. The walls were brightly painted and were adorned with various paintings and other bits and pieces. It looked... cosy, lived in.

He must've waited for around two minutes or so before he was surprised by Ymir sliding down the banister. Catlike, she landed lightly on her feet. She greeted his bemused expression with a nonchalant nod before speaking.

"Hanji will be down in a bit. Leave your luggage at the door, it'll be taken up to your room soon."

Rather than waiting for Eren to respond, Ymir made her way down the hall. Once she realised that he wasn't following her, she beckoned him over with a crooked finger.

"Follow me!"

Stumbling over his feet in his haste, Eren obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrified Eren is best Eren.

Ymir had already flopped onto a nearby sofa, Xbox controller toted lazily in her hands, by the time Eren entered the room. He watched as she kicked her socked feet at a boy with a decidedly equine-looking face who was lounging on the other side of the sofa. He was also holding a controller and had been staring intently at the screen before Ymir's kick startled him.

"You were supposed to wait for me to come back. Now we're losing!" she groused, going to kick him again.

"You were taking forever and I got bored. Sue me." he deadpanned, shifting out of her leg's reach.

Noticing Eren standing awkwardly in the doorway, the boy paused the game and shot him a curious look.

"Who's he?"

With an air of impatience at the interruption, Ymir sighed and put her controller down before crossing her arms.

"Why am _I_ introducing everyone? Fine... Eren, meet Horse Face-"

She dodged as Jean fiercely flung the controller at her. It missed and clattered noisily to the floor.

Despite himself, Eren smirked.

"- who is _also_ known as Jean. Jean, meet Eren - I thought it was obvious but he's the new kid Hanji wouldn't shut up about."

Eren smirk turned into a frown at Ymir's turn of phrase. It deepened when Jean seemed to nod in understanding before he diverted his attention back to Eren, an insincere smile plastered on his face.

"So... Eren. Can you talk or do you solely communicate with other people by looking constipated?"

 _'Fuck you, prick.'_ he thought viciously.

With great effort, Eren choked down the insult that was poised to spring off of his tongue the moment he opened his mouth. Instead, he sneered and raised his chin up.

"Yes, _Horse Face_. I can talk."

Glaring, Jean made to stand up but was promptly pushed down into his seat by a grinning Ymir.

"Well, you two get along like a house on fire - don't you?" she sang, cackling to herself. Satisfied that Jean wasn't going to rush over to Eren, she turned and bent over the arm of the sofa to pick up Jean's discarded controller before halting, her hand outstretched in mid-air. Eren and Jean - who were still glowering at each other from across the room - apparently didn't notice.

"Oh, Armin. I forgot you were in here." she said, surprise colouring her tone slightly.

Eren's head turned automatically.

A blonde boy sat in the furthermost corner of the room, clutching a thick book in his hands. It was apparent he'd been watching the altercation between Eren and Jean because the expression on his face seemed anxious and unsure.

He looked ready to run.

Feeling guilty and a little shamefaced, Eren relaxed his features into something less intimidating and shot the boy, _Armin_ , the most friendly smile he could currently muster. To his surprise, it was returned, albeit a little hesitantly. Momentarily flicking his attention back to Jean, Eren noticed that he had also backed down and was now resolutely staring at the paused TV screen, cheeks flushed.

Shaking her head, Ymir huffed out another laugh before grabbing the controller and tossing it into Jean's lap.

"Ok, as you two idiots have finally calmed the fuck down - let's play." she announced, before picking up her own controller and settling herself more comfortably on the sofa. Nodding, Jean unpaused the game and the two of them began mashing at the controls in earnest. The sudden sound of gunshots and accompanying grunts and yells pervading the air helped to lift the still-tense atmosphere slightly.

Eren was promptly forgotten.

 

\--

 

Unwilling to sit anywhere near Jean, Eren decided to go over to Armin to apologise. Despite his initial _and_ current reservations about the place, he still didn't want to make a poor impression of himself.

Not on his first day.

_'If I'm going to be staying here for a while, I have to get people - so that doesn't include Horse Face - on side. It'll make things easier in the long run.'_

Nodding to himself, he shut the door behind him and made his way across the room. Armin, who had returned his attention to his book, jumped slightly when Eren plopped down next to him. Eren could see that he was tense from how tightly he was gripping the book, how white his knuckles were.

"Relax. I'm not going to fight you, I swear." he said, moving away slightly to give Armin more space.

Releasing his death-grip on the book, Armin slowly lifted his gaze towards Eren. A small smile played on his lips and he shook his head lightly before tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"I know, sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to sit with me, that's all." he admitted sheepishly as his small fingers skittered over the pages of the book.

That gave Eren pause as he wiggled his body further down into the squashy sofa. He wondered why Armin thought that. From his body language, Eren got the impression that Armin wasn't very confident. Perhaps that was why he'd opted to sit alone?

"I wanted, no, _want_ to say sorry. I know I probably looked and _still_ look like a dick after that but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

Leaning forward, he whispered conspiratorially into Armin's ear.

"Horse Face just pissed me off, that's all. I promise I'm usually much calmer than this."

That was a barefaced lie and Eren knew it. Once he'd leaned back and met Armin's gaze, he was sure he knew it too. Whatever Armin was thinking, it was hidden behind a muffled giggle.

Maybe he was overthinking things.

_'Relax.'_

"It's okay. Jean's... normally quite nice though, so don't hold this against him. I think the uh... _nickname_ just riled him up." Armin confessed quietly. Eren grinned.

"I'll try not to. Today's just been long as hell and I got worked up, I guess." he said, stretching his tired legs gingerly. Armin hummed sympathetically.

"Was it a long journey here?"

Eren nodded, stifling a yawn behind his hand. "I think we were driving for about... three or four hours? Either way, I'm about ready to take another nap - in an actual bed this time."

Marking his current page, Armin closed the book and eased it off his lap. Lifting his legs up onto the sofa, he faced Eren before hugging his knees to his chest.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking, "You can rest here if you like. I don't mind."

Laughing, Eren tilted his head backwards. "Thanks for the offer but I know won't get any sleep while the two of them-" he waved a hand pointedly in the direction of Ymir and Jean, both of whom would occasionally shout or cheer at the events playing out on the screen "-are playing that game. I don't know how you managed to concentrate on your book in here. It's mental."

"You get used to it." Armin chuckled as Eren groaned faintly in dismay.

"You know what else is weird? When Ymir let me in, she was chill as hell. Then she practically jumped down my throat because I was still wearing my _shoes_. I didn't expect _her_ of all people to care about that kind of stuff."

Sitting up straighter in his seat, Armin shook his head at that.

"She doesn't. Well, not usually."

Eren arched a brow confusedly at that. From what Armin was saying, that meant that his initial suspicions about the place had been correct. Great.

"That's all down to Levi." Armin continued, as he rested his chin on his knees.

"Levi?"

Chewing on his lip thoughtfully, Armin furrowed his brows before smiling enigmatically.

"Levi is... well, you'll see when you inevitably meet him."

"That sounds ominous." Eren muttered, mystified. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of person this Levi guy was like if he'd managed to get a deconstructed mess like _Ymir_ to be pedantic about tidiness.

Laughing blithely, Armin shot Eren an amused look but didn't elaborate. Instead, his attention was suddenly diverted to the door.

"She's coming, prepare yourself."

Eren blinked owlishly at Armin, wondering what the hell he was talking about. It suddenly occurred to him that Ymir and Jean were being surprisingly quiet too. He couldn't hear the TV any more. Glancing in their direction, he was surprised to see that both of their gazes were practically lasered on him. Jean was smirking.

Eren could feel himself breaking out into a slight sweat.

The door slammed open.

He jumped but surprisingly enough, no one else did.

A brown-haired, bespectacled woman stood in the doorway, beaming.

She peered around the room searchingly before her eyes landed on Eren.

" **EREEEN!** " she shouted, running over to him and grabbing his hand before shaking it vigorously. Horrified, Eren could only gape as his arm was wrenched up and down. Jean and Ymir's hysterical laughter was barely audible over the woman's squeals.

Letting go of his hand, she leaned forward, brown eyes sparkling, and gave him a manic grin. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Hanji!"

_'Holy shit.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fledgling friendships are forged. Acquaintances are made, one pleasant and the other... not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated in forever. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter so I coped by procrastinating and... reading fanfic. I have no shame.
> 
> I think I've finally shaken myself free of this writing-block miasma that's been clinging to me for too bloody long. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I'll be able to update 'Painted In Flames' soonish as well, but we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, we finally meet Levi in this chapter!

Eyes wide, Eren continued to stare at Hanji as he desperately tried to think of something intelligible to say. He felt overwhelmed, uncomfortable at being thrust under the woman's expectant and scrutinising gaze. Everyone in the room was waiting for him to speak and the dull throbbing of his now free arm wasn't helping to quell his anxiety.

Thankfully, Armin seemed to pick up on his discomfort and promptly came to his rescue. Clearing his throat loudly seemed to do the trick. Like an attentive puppy, Hanji's head quickly swivelled in his direction.

Inclining his body towards her, Armin lowered his voice and whispered. "Hanji, I think Eren's tired."

Nodding, Hanji quickly leaned back - moving out of Eren's space. Shakily, he released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and shot Armin a quick look of thanks. Settling back into the sofa, Armin smiled shyly and pulled his book back onto his lap.

"You would be tired, wouldn't you?" Hanji musingly wondered aloud, adjusting her cat-eye glasses slightly before smiling kindly at Eren. "Petra did tell me you'd be travelling quite some distance to get here."

Swallowing thickly, Eren mentally chastised himself. He hated how rattled he'd gotten over a simple introduction. Yes, Hanji had been... _something_ alright, and as much as he loved Armin for helping him out, he resented that he'd needed help in the first place. Part of him hoped Jean - who, along with Ymir, was _still_ watching him - wouldn't crucify him over that later.

_'Say something, Jaeger!'_

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind getting some sleep to be honest." he forced himself to say, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering.

"Well, your luggage has been moved up to your room. You'll be able to get settled in properly soon-"

 _'Soon_? Why not right _now_?'

"-but you still need to meet Erwin first." Hanji finished, rolling backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet.

"Who's Erwin?" Eren wondered, silently rueing the man.

Tilting her head at his question, Hanji flashed Eren an unreadable smile.

"You'll find out in a bit."

 _'What is_ up _with this place?'_ Eren thought crossly. Armin had been reticent about telling him who Lewis or whatever-the-hell his name was and now Hanji was doing the same thing.

Being left in the dark was incredibly frustrating.

"Hey, Erwin's not _that_ bad." Hanji hummed in mock-offense as her eyes skittered over Eren's face curiously.

All too familiar with that facial expression, - she'd picked up on his ire - Eren, with a concerted effort, once again schooled his features into something less hostile and gave her a sheepish smile.

_'Note to self: tamp down on the murder-face.'_

"Sorry. Like Armin said, I'm really tired." he muttered, hoping that he sounded somewhat apologetic.

"It's no bother, he'll only want to talk to you for maybe... ten minutes or so? First introductions and all that."

Nodding, Eren started to get up with a small huff of discomfort. The muscles in his arms and legs, who'd been happily getting acquainted with the squashy sofa, instantly protested in earnest at the sudden movement.

Taking his cue, Hanji smiled quickly before heading over to the door and pausing. Eren made to follow her but paused as felt slight pressure around his wrist. Looking down, he saw that it was Armin. His cheeks were flushed slightly - probably from the impulsive act, Eren thought - but his blue eyes were strangely determined.

"Shall I wake up you up for dinner once it's ready?" he asked quickly, dropping his grasping hand once it was apparent Eren wasn't going to leave.

Dumbfounded, Eren could only gape.

 _'He wants to be your friend.'_ his mind supplied helpfully. _'Or he finds you tolerable, but let's just assume that he wants to be friends for now. Don't fuck this up.'_

"He's not asking you to marry him, Eren. Answer the fucking question!" called Ymir mockingly as Jean spluttered beside her. Armin's mouth quirked slightly at the comment, dimpling his right cheek.

Snapped out of his stupor, - _no thanks to Ymir_ \- Eren nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." he replied as casually as he could, shooting Ymir a filthy look in response to her sardonic round of applause. Jean, apparently having recovered from his coughing fit, was glaring daggers at Eren for reasons he couldn't reconcile.

Cheeks still aflame, Armin beamed at him before his gaze shifted to look at something directly behind Eren. Following his gaze, Eren realised that Hanji was still waiting for him and had obviously witnessed the whole scene. The expression on her face was gleeful and she was bouncing in place slightly. Bemused, Eren muttered a quick 'see you later' to Armin before he made his way over to Hanji. He determinedly did not glance in the direction of the sofa facing the TV as he crossed the room and headed out of the door.

 

\--

 

"It's good to see that you're already making friends, Eren," Hanji began, shooting him a wicked grin.

Eren was half-ready to protest but stopped himself just in time. Being contrary for the sake of it was pointless, and if he was being honest with himself, the idea of him actually making a friend so quickly was actually a pretty fucking big deal. Instead, he chose to smile blandly back at Hanji.

Seemingly unperturbed by his lack of agreement, Hanji began to vault up the staircase, several steps at a time like Ymir had done earlier. Eren hastened to follow her, determined that he wouldn't lag behind, muscle-strain be damned.

By the time he reached the top, he was bent over, gripping at his knees for dear life and panting heavily.

Hanji watched him with a critical eye, biting at her lip in slight concern.

"Erwin's office is just along here. I'll nip in first and let him know that you're tired just so he won't keep you in there for too long."

 _'I thought you said he'd only want to speak to me for ten minutes.'_ Eren thought grumpily, wiping a sheen of perspiration from his forehead. His fringe was sticking to his skin.

"I did but he tends to... _aggrandise_ his introductions. Is that the right word?" she half-stated/half-wondered.

Belatedly realising that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud, Eren opted to shrug. He was too fucking exhausted to worry about sounding rude.

"Well, they can last longer than ten minutes but I'll make it clear that you're exhausted. He'll probably see that for himself soon anyway." she continued, leaving before Eren could respond. Hearing a door open and close, he slumped down to the carpeted floor and looked around.

Like the rest of what he'd seen of the place, the floor was very _clean_ and looked almost brand new. It'd obviously been vacuumed to within an inch of its life. Considering this place housed multiple teenagers, Eren couldn't help but come to the conclusion that this mysterious Leon guy must be some kind of clean-freak.

He'd been staring at the _very_ odd collection of paintings on the opposite wall - one of a pomegranate split open, its numerous seeds shining scarlet against the canvas currently caught his attention - when he felt a socked foot nudge his back. Startled, he tilted his head back and was met with a faceful of Hanji.

"Erwin's ready to see you now." she explained, as she adjusted her glasses in a strangely un-Hanji-like manner. Bending down, she helped ease Eren up to stand, to his relief. His legs were being uncooperative little shits at the moment.

Once he was steady on his feet, they made their way down the corridor. Upon reaching the closed door, Eren felt himself hesitate. He felt strangely nervous again, similar to how he felt earlier at the front door. Picking up on his tension, Hanji patted him on the shoulder with surprising gentleness.

"He won't bite, I promise." she said softly.

Eren wasn't convinced.

 

\--

 

Gripping the doorknob, she pushed the door open.

"Here he is, Erwin."

Eren felt a hand at the small of his back pushing him into the room. He balked slightly and craned his head to look appealingly at Hanji. She smiled at him absently but continued in her efforts to chivvy him into the room. Upon succeeding, the door quickly closed behind Eren with a quiet click. Feeling strangely betrayed, Eren could only stare at the door.

The room was quiet but Eren couldn't help but wonder whether Erwin could pick up on his tension.

"There's no need to feel nervous, Eren." a voice said softly.

Swivelling his head towards the source of the voice, Eren's eyes took in his immediate surroundings. The office was stately-looking, adorned with a liberal amount of darkly wooded furniture and very little decoration. Strong sunlight shining through the large bay windows gave the room an almost golden glow. The room was evidently used for more a functional purpose, but elegantly so. Still, the difference between this dark room and this brightly decorated rest of the house was stark.

And, at the centre of the room, seated behind an ornately carved desk, sat Erwin who was watching Eren with curious blue eyes and slightly furrowed brows.

 _'Damn, this guy's handsome.'_ Eren thought stupidly.

Apparently amused by Eren's silent staring, Erwin rested his chin on flexed fingers and began to speak. "I've been summarily informed by Hanji that you are... and I quote, 'Very, very tired and shouldn't be subjected to my long speeches'. Is that right?" he asked baldly.

Eren couldn't gauge his mood from the tone of his voice, but Erwin was betrayed by side of his mouth that lifted slightly.

Suppressing a snort, Eren made his way over to the chair that sat directly in front of the desk and practically threw himself into it. Sighing contentedly, he nodded.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I'm about ready to fall asleep in this chair."

A throaty chuckle escaped Erwin's throat as he eyed Eren amusedly.

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Thanks."

Another chuckle.

"Well, Eren. I won't beat around the bush here. Welcome to Sina House. As you know, I am Erwin Smith. According to Hanji, I am the de facto leader of this little group of misfits that you are now a part of,"

Closing his eyes, Eren found himself grinning at that as he continued to languidly rest in his impossibly-comfortable chair.

"I was going to talk to you about ground rules amongst other things, but we can save that for another time when you're more lucid and alert. The only thing I want to touch on is something that I read in your file."

Tensing, Eren's eyes snapped open quickly. Noticing, Erwin shook his head. His neatly combed blonde hair glowed golden as it caught the light.

"There's honestly no need to worry. I just want to make it known that we have a zero tolerance policy towards fighting or violence here. I see that your last placement fell through due to an altercation between you and another individual at your last place of residence."

Sitting up, Eren made to interrupt. That whole situation had been a load of shit. He hadn't instigated the brawl, nor had he intended for things to come to blows, but that prick had been spoiling for a fight and wouldn't back down.

He soon did after Eren broke his nose.

Erwin, obviously anticipating an angry outburst, got there first:

"I am in no way insinuating that you were to blame. I was not there, so it would be unfair of me to make assumptions about something that I was not privy to. However, the fact that there _was_ a fight in the first place is something that I need to discuss , very briefly."

Feeling slightly mollified, Eren settled back into his seat and waited.

"While I am sure that you had your reasons for being involved in that fight, I must urge you not to engage in that kind of behaviour here. We do understand that being cooped up with other teenagers for extended periods of time tends to make places like this breeding grounds for disagreements, rivalries and whatever else, but please do try and refrain from escalating these disagreements into physical fights,"

"You are always welcome to seek either myself or Hanji out if things are starting to become tense or uncomfortable. We also have a considerable amount of facilities available here that you may use as outlets for any pent-up frustrations, like the art suite and the gym. We know that you will get angry or upset about various things and that you have every right to be. We would just prefer that you use the facilities I mentioned, rather than another person's nose, to vent these feelings. If you catch my meaning." he finished, shooting Eren a knowing look.

"Understood." Eren said blandly.

"Thank you, Eren. I know that it's unpleasant to talk about matters such as this, but I'd rather get them out of the way now. Do you have any questions or would you prefer to save them for another time?"

"I don't have any questions, sir."

Erwin chuckled again at the title, his eyes creasing slightly at the corners. "There's no need to call me 'sir', Eren. 'Erwin' is fine."

Nodding, Eren shifted about in his seat, sensing that he was about to be dismissed.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak to me, you're welcome to head to bed now. Your room has your bags outside the door, it's just around the corner." Smiling, the two of them shook hands before Eren shuffled out of the room, surprised to find himself feeling silently impressed and a little awed.

 _'Well, that wasn't too bad. I still don't get why that guy's working here instead of, I don't know... modelling?'_ he mused.

Stifling a yawn behind the back of his hand, he shuffled around the corner and headed towards his new room. Picking up the bags that were resting against the wall, he made his way inside his room.

It was... nice.

The walls had been painted a light-blue and to his delight, Eren discovered that the softly sanded floorboards had under-floor heating. There was a large, metallic computer desk sitting in front of the main window. Eren couldn't help but arch a brow at the laptop sitting on top of it.

"An art suite, gym and we get our own laptops? What's the catch?" he wondered aloud.

This place seriously seemed too good to be true.

Inordinately pleased at everything, despite his exhaustion, Eren gave the room a quick once-over after dropping his bags. He tested his bed by bouncing on it several times. The springs didn't even squeal in protest.

Content, he stripped off down to his boxers and haphazardly threw his clothes onto the floor before wiggling underneath the cool sheets. They were crisp, freshly starched and smelt wonderful.

"Breaking that guy's nose was the best thing I ever did." he sighed happily as he began to stretch his limbs languorously. Closing his eyes, he began to feel himself drift off as his breathing steadily began to slow and deepen.

 

\--

 

Eren must have been lightly dozing for twenty minutes or so before he found himself waking up for a reason he couldn't quite explain. Stretching again with a slight mewl, he turned and opened his eyes.

He nearly pissed himself.

Leaning against the door, staring balefully at him was a guy he'd never seen before. He was pale, dark haired and dressed from head-to-toe in black. Upon realising that Eren had noticed him, the guy averted his gaze and began to stare dispassionately at the room, his eyes lingering on Eren's discarded clothes that were currently littering the floor.

"You've been here for five minutes and you've already made this room into a pigsty." he sneered imperiously, eyes flicking back to Eren who was clumsily getting out of bed.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my room?" Eren demanded, vaguely aware that he was in a state of undress but not really caring.

"I'm Levi and I'm in here because this room, the room I just fucking cleaned, is in a disgusting state." he retorted, meeting Eren's glare disinterestedly.

 _'So this is the clean-freak.'_ Eren thought viciously.

Feeling hot blood beating against his brain, he clenched and unclenched his fists reflexively. Only his promise to Erwin held him back from taking a swing at the prick.

"I'm also here because it appears that I need to tell you that you'd better clean this shit up." he continued, unaffected by the latent threat of violence.

Glowering, Eren made his way over to the door. Using his height to his advantage, he loomed over Levi.

"Listen here, short stuff-"

Yelping, his tirade was cut short as Levi's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck. With surprising strength, he pulled a struggling Eren down to his level and narrowed his eyes.

"No, _you_ listen here, pretty-boy. I'm _telling_ you to keep this fucking room clean, understand?" he hissed icily, seemingly unperturbed by the death-glares Eren was shooting at him in between his futile attempts to get free.

Suppressing a wince at Levi's firm grip, Eren stayed silent.

He wasn't going to answer this dick.

He wasn't going to _lose_.

As if in warning, Levi jostled Eren roughly, prompting him to respond. Eren resentfully wondered about how many times he'd been grabbed at today before relenting.

He was tired and antagonising Levi wouldn't help him get to sleep any faster.

"Fine, I'll keep my fucking room clean. Happy?" he gritted out.

As if by magic, Levi released him and stepped neatly back, eyeing Eren with undisguised distaste. His gaze then flickered to his hands for a few seconds. Face screwing up in disgust at whatever he saw, he began to ardently rub them against his jeans. Insulted at the implication he was dirty, Eren felt his cheeks flush.

Still rubbing at his jeans, Levi looked up at Eren. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding." he said sardonically.

Without giving Eren a chance to respond, Levi left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"So much for good first impressions." Eren hissed to himself, fuming at how easily he'd been dismissed. Throwing himself back onto his bed, he glared up at the ceiling, part of him wishing he'd taken a swing at Levi's stupid fucking face.

It took him a good while to get back to sleep.


End file.
